


Memorize

by BombshellKell



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellKell/pseuds/BombshellKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki examines himself in Sif's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorize

It wasn’t a far cry from what he would look like if he truly had been born female. They had closely similar dark hair, striking eyebrows; even her lips could be turned up into his mischievous smile if he put the effort in. No wonder Thor was so enamored of her, he thought, as he worked to get out of her clothing so that he could change into something he felt suited him more.

Once he was bare and unclothed, in her body, he paused in his mission and stood in front of the full-length mirror, looking her up and down from her own eyes. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful like this, with no cloth to hide her, nothing that concealed the curves of her hips, or the swells of her breasts, or the slightly rounded belly that was full enough to indicate she ate well, but not so full as to be considered overweight.

He was no longer thinking of Thor, no longer thinking of hostile takeovers and plans to be carried out. He felt his thoughts flood with her, become consumed by what was in front of him, and slowly, he reached her hand up to trail along her collarbone, the feeling traveling up her fingers and into his brain. This is what it would feel like, he realized, to touch her, to feel her without being pushed away. He combed her fingers through her hair, feeling its softness, but thickness, and remembering it. After all, he’d watched this new hair be created. He’d carried it home with him. That was the last time he’d ever touched it. Touched her. She’d let him get so far as to arrange the hair on her head and attach it with magic before striking him away again.

But now… he felt no lust toward the body he was looking at and inhabiting. No coarse sexual desire. As he ran her hands over her shoulders it struck him that all he really wanted to do was look at her, and touch her. Memorize what she looked like so that he would have the memory forever, even after she inevitably found out about what he’d done and punish him for it. He could always imagine her after she was gone, imagine what it would be like if she did let him touch her like this, just touch her. Run his fingers through her hair and kiss her hand.

This was the best he was ever going to get. And so he would take very good care of this body until he was forced to leave it. He sat on the edge of the bath, and closed his eyes as he started combing his fingers through the dark strands, sweeping them over his shoulder.

He didn’t pay any mind to the outside world, and didn’t hear the rain, or the thunder when it came.


End file.
